


If Peter B. Parker Was Not a Moron

by Ooft



Series: Wade Wilson and Peter B. Parker [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Feelings, Gay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, really gay, why is that not a thing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooft/pseuds/Ooft
Summary: He would have realised that Wade Winston Wilson was absolutely head-over-heels, butterflies-in-the-stomach, noticing-the-way-their-eyes-looked-when-they-laughed kind of in love with him. But Peter B. Parker was the biggest moron in the history of morons, so he didn’t notice until after he’d divorced MJ.It was unbelievably stupid, the way he ran to Wade for help, expecting the other man to take him in without question. He ran to Wade’s house anyway, and Wade, of course, took him in - no questions asked.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Wade Wilson and Peter B. Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	If Peter B. Parker Was Not a Moron

**Author's Note:**

> I've just shifted the timeline here, so Peter B's 28 and Wade's around... I dunno, 34? We'll say 34. You'll see why that's important when you read.

He would have realised that Wade Winston Wilson was absolutely head-over-heels, butterflies-in-the-stomach, noticing-the-way-their-eyes-looked-when-they-laughed kind of in love with him. But Peter B. Parker was the biggest moron in the history of morons, so he didn’t notice until after he’d divorced MJ. 

It was unbelievably stupid, the way he ran to Wade for help, expecting the other man to take him in without question. He ran to Wade’s house anyway, and Wade, of course, took him in - no questions asked. 

Days passed of Peter B avoiding himself and his issues before he finally told Wade what had happened. Wade stared at him, blinked once, twice and nodded. 

“Okay.” Was all he said. 

“Okay?” Peter B repeated. _Why am I repeating that? Am I expecting him to do something?_

Frowning, Wade shrugged. “Yeah. Okay. I’m not gonna tell you how to live your life, Pete. I… well, to be honest, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” 

“You knew this was gonna happen?” Peter B asked. _Fucking hell._

“It was fairly obvious. Look, Pete, you might have thought you could be normal, that you could have this cool little life with MJ, settle down and have kids someday, whatever. It was never gonna happen. You said it yourself, again and again, ‘it’s too dangerous for me to have kids, what’ll happen to Spider-Man, what if they get hurt’ and I told you, again and again, that you need to talk to MJ about that, not me.” Wade put a hand on his knee and gave him a trying smile. “You never could. So yeah, I knew. I figured it was probably best if you ended up working that out for yourself. You know, for someone with a degree in biochemical engineering, you are a huge fucking idiot sometimes. More of an idiot than Cable, and that’s saying something.” 

“You always know how to make a guy feel special.” Peter B chuckled softly. “God, I am so fucking dumb, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah. You’re _my_ dumb guy though, so it’s okay, I’ll keep you around.” Wade pointed to the TV. “You wanna watch a movie?” 

_What am I doing?_ “Can I kiss you?” 

Completely serious, Wade turned to face him. “I’m not a rebound, Pete. That’s a dangerous game.” 

“And you’re a dangerous person.” _What the_ fuck _am I doing?_

“I’m not a rebound.” Wade repeated firmly. “For you, I’m not a rebound.” 

“What?” Peter B asked. _What is_ he _doing?_

“I’m not a rebound, Peter.” _Oh fuck, full name._ “I can’t- I know that I make it out like I can be, but for you, I can’t. I’m not doing that.” 

“You’re not gonna be a rebound.” _This is literally the_ worst possible _way you can do this. There’s gotta be a better one._

Wade was retreating into the other end of the couch, eyeing Peter B closely. “What am I gonna be, then? I’m not screwing around. I’m not gonna be your rebound.” 

“You’re in love with me.” Peter B blurted out, not giving it another thought. 

“And?” Throwing his arms into the air, then reaching back down to rub his face, Wade groaned. “What are you saying, here, Pete? What the fuck is your problem with communicating properly?” 

“I’m saying that I’m dumb. Like, really, really fucking dumb. Because I know we should’ve been together and I know you’d be right for me, but I’m so fucking - _unbelievably_ \- stupid and I couldn’t get my shit together and tell you that I loved you too. Or, well, I had feelings.” _I just told him I loved him. Did I just? Oh, fuck. Oh fuckity-fuck-fuck-_ fuck _this is bad. And then I tried to take it back. He’s gonna kill me and I’m gonna deserve it._

“Do you love me, or have feelings?” Wade asked. 

“I…” Peter B started, trailed off, went to start again. 

“You can’t stutter. You have to say it all in one go, or I can’t believe you. Don’t lie to me, Pete. Please.” He was so quiet. It broke Peter B’s heart. 

_Fuck me, I’m stupid. Absolute moron._ “I love you. Have, for a while. I just… denied it, because I thought I was gonna get married to MJ and I didn’t wanna ruin things with her because I thought they could be good. I thought it would be safe - and stable - but it wasn’t, because she was always at risk and that forced us apart because she said she understood but I could tell she _didn’t_ , because she never could and she never should have. But I loved you. And you understood. And I’m a fucking dumbass, so I walked away from it all and left you to fend for yourself, even after Vanessa died. And I should’ve been there. I’m so, so sorry that I wasn’t. I mean, you really shouldn’t love me. You should hate my guts. But you _don’t_. Fuck, I… I’m sorry. I’m making this about me. It’s not. I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

Silence. Silence from Wade wasn’t normal, but Peter was too scared to ask questions. 

“Where does this go?” Wade asked, looking him dead in the eyes. “I’m not loving you because you’re sorry, I’m loving you because I can’t help myself. I don’t care how much I love your dumbass, though, if it means you’re feeling sorry for me. I’m sick of being sorry. I just wanna wake up next to someone who’s gonna say ‘I love you’ without all the rest of that shit, who’s gonna eat food I cook, who’s gonna watch stupid romance movies with me and let me blast Taylor Swift while I clean the house. I’m not gonna be with someone who feels bad because they made a couple mistakes. I’m not gonna be with _you_ because you made a couple mistakes. I wanna be with you because you love me. And I don’t want you to give me a long answer, because this sounds like some shitty, corny romance movie right now and I refuse to be that hypocritical.” 

“I love you.” Peter B nodded, more to himself than Wade. “I’m sorry for everything, but I love you, and I’m not gonna keep being weird, I’m gonna show you that I love you, like I should’ve years ago. And I’m gonna shut up, because this is turning into a long answer.” 

Hesitantly, _painfully_ slowly, Wade crept over to Peter B’s side of the couch, eyes still wary. His hands brushed against Peter B’s face, as if he’d never touched him before, had never cuddled up to him or fought beside him. 

But, when he finally pressed his lips to Peter B’s, God, he kissed him like he had done all those things and more. And Peter B loved it. 

It was completely different to anything he’d experienced before. Kissing Wade was similar to standing in a pit of fire and not feeling like you’re gonna die, but just thinking _huh, this is kinda warm_ , even though it’s going to inevitably kill you. It was like getting injured and knowing you had to move, had to help yourself before you bled out, but instead laying back and thinking, _this’ll be a fucktonne of laundry later_ . It was like drowning in a river or ocean and wondering, _where will my body wash up?_ In essence, kissing Wade was like being in a hopeless situation and finding a spark of clarity and normalcy, despite what’s happening around you, finding a sense of calm when any sane person would panic. 

Wade’s hands were pressing against him, touching him feverishly and feeling everything they possibly could, as quickly as they possibly could. Heat seemed to pulse between them as Wade climbed into Peter B’s lap, sitting down heavily and making Peter B wince. 

“We fucking?” Wade pulled away, lips bright red and voice rough. Such a simple question, though such a weight behind it. No, Wade Winston Wilson wasn’t going to be a rebound, because Peter B was in love with him and wanted him. He had for years. 

“Yeah.” Peter B pulled him back in. Tension was building up, Peter B could feel it in the air, pressing in and suffocating them. A little of it was released when Wade ground down on his groin - _hard_ \- eliciting a breathy moan from Peter B’s lips as he tried to chase the friction, to keep this movement going between him and Wade. 

Wade pulled away, panting heavily. He leaned in again to bite at Peter B’s jaw, moving at an erratic pace down his neck to his collarbone, pushing aside the neck of his jacket. “Too many clothes. I didn’t wear this much when I was back in fucking _Canada_ , Petey, take this shit off.” Tugging the zip of his jacket down, Wade helped Peter B out of it. Deciding that Peter B wouldn’t be able to strip off fast enough for his liking, Wade climbed off his lap and stood up, taking off his own clothes and tossing them to the floor. “You gonna keep staring, or what?” He asked as he unbuckled his pants. 

Peter B remembered what was happening and quickly took his own clothes off, shucking them to the ground with Wade’s things. Feeling hot and flustered at the thought of Wade watching him undress, he focused on trying to undo the zip of his jeans, which were being way too annoying and restricting for him to take a breath and calm himself. He frantically tugged at the zipper, grunting in frustration. 

Shivers ran down his spine when Wade stepped forward and ran a hand through Peter B’s hair, tugging his head back painfully (though delightfully so) and forcing eye contact. “Let me do the honours,” he smirked, dropping down to his knees and grabbing the zipper of the jeans. 

Biting back a string of insults and swears, Peter B watched as Wade unzipped his pants slowly, refraining from smacking him and getting rid of that devilish smirk he wore when he glanced up at Peter B, batting his non-existent eyelashes innocently. The whole situation was made a hell of a lot worse when Wade decided it would be a good idea to rub the inside of Peter B’s thigh, the firm pressing and weight making him grow so much harder, in turn making it more difficult to get the jeans off. 

“Jesus, hurry up already.” Peter B groaned, leaning his head back against the couch cushions. 

Wade finally finished unzipping. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on the bulge of Peter B’s underwear, then stood up a little so he could meet Peter B’s eyes, hovering above him so closely that their noses almost touched. “I’ve been waiting for this for fucking _years_ , Petey. I’m gonna savour it.” 

Another shiver racked through his body at the thought of all the things that Wade might do. 

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do?” Wade asked, as if he could read Peter B’s mind. He didn’t continue, expecting an actual answer. 

“What?” Unable to tear his eyes away, he stared up at Wade. 

Hot breath tickled his ear when Wade leant down to whisper, “I’m gonna suck you fucking _dry_ and then I’m gonna ride you until you’ve got absolutely _nothing_ left. And then, when you think it’s all over, I’m gonna fuck your face. Maybe. It really just depends on how I’m feeling. That sound okay to you, baby boy?” 

‘Baby boy’ had never sounded as sexy coming from anyone’s lips as it did when Wade said it. Peter B nodded. 

“Might turn rough. I need actual consent, c’mon.” Wade flicked a hand under his chin, watching him expectantly. 

“Yes.” His voice cracked. 

“You want it?” Wade muttered, touching Peter B’s stomach. 

“I want it.” Peter B nodded again. 

Wade kissed him again, forcing his tongue into Peter B's mouth and flicking it around, exploring everything it could touch. Moaning, Peter B melted when Wade's hands rubbed his stomach roughly, flinching and groaning when Wade pinched him. Teasing Peter B's lip between his teeth and winking, Wade pulled away, leaving Peter B gasping for air, but still trying to chase the kiss, leaning forward until Wade pushed him back roughly and pinned his back to the couch with digging, scratching fingers across his chest. 

Even when Wade's pushing stopped, Peter B stayed leaning against the couch cushions, panting and breathless, watching as Wade's hands drifted down to his jeans and began to tug them away, pulling them slowly down Peter B's thighs and to his knees. As he pulled the jeans down to Peter B's ankles, he kissed the insides of his thighs, licking and breathing heavily, making the air chase up his leg. A smirk came to his face when Peter B startled, not ready for the sensation and blushing with embarrassment. 

Twisting his feet, Peter B made it easier for Wade to get his pants and socks off. The underwear were annoying him now and he wished that Wade would tear them off and blow him or fuck him or whatever the hell he wanted, because for how hard he was, it didn't matter what happened anymore, as long as it happened _soon_. 

"You getting impatient yet?" Wade smiled up at him, looking perfectly calm and composed. Peter B could feel his whole face and neck turn hot and he didn't respond. "I didn't hear an answer, bub." 

Peter B wanted to grab his stupid face and… do bad things with it. What things, he wasn't entirely sure and didn't want to think about too much because he already had a raging erection, let alone somehow making it even worse with thoughts of dirty things and Wade. "Yeah." 

"'Yeah' what?" Wade was enjoying this, a cruel smirk plastered on his face. 

Peter B stared him down. 

"You're very cute when you're grumpy. Fuck, I can tell you that now without sounding suspiciously in love with you!" Wade grinned. 

This staring contest wasn't going to last, because Peter B could feel his face growing hotter by the second. He was turned on and pissed off, waiting for Wade to fuck him and do it good and _hard._

"Say it, cutie, c'mon. If you're nice, I won't tease you for it." He smirked. "Tell me what 'yeah' means - you needa work on your communication. I'm just tryna help you, baby boy." 

"I want you to blow me." Peter B muttered, not meeting Wade's eyes. 

"How bad?" Leaning forward, Wade pressed kisses to Peter B's stomach, waiting for an answer. 

"Really fucking bad." Cautiously, Peter B reached out to touch Wade's head, not pushing, but feeling him, running his fingers across the rough, harsh skin and humming as Wade's lips and tongue travelled further down. 

Wade's fingers hooked into his underwear, tugging them down and pulling, his lips also moving further down to Peter B's v-line. 

Shoving his hands under Peter B's ass, Wade gripped the fabric of the underwear tightly and yanked them down, scratching Peter B's soft skin on the way through. Gasping, Peter B flinched and arched up off the couch, allowing Wade to easily tug them down to his knees. Wade slipped the underwear from Peter B's legs and tossed them away, focusing on parting Peter B's legs further, nudging and nuzzling his nose in and guiding Peter B's leg to where he wanted it. When he'd decided there was enough space, he leant forward and kissed the insides of Peter B's thighs, massaging his hips softly at the same time and earning himself several quiet moans, Peter B tilting his head back and reaching out blindly to rub Wade's arms. 

Working his way up, Wade grabbed onto Peter B's erection firmly, only to push it aside and tease him further by kissing right near his balls. Peter B fought the urge to shove Wade's head up, fearing further teasing and torture. It seemed like Wade’s lips and tongue were everywhere but where Peter B wanted them to be, only coming up with hot breath. 

A strangled moan escaped him when Wade prodded his tongue against the tip of his cock, applying no real pressure or anything to relieve the tension in Peter B’s stomach. 

“You okay, hun?” Wade asked. He only used ‘hun’ when he was being sarcastic and Peter B imagined reaching out and slapping that sarcastic smirk away, but didn’t act on it. “You must have really bad hearing or something, because every time I’ve asked a question, I’ve had to ask twice before I’ve gotten a response.” 

“I’m fine.” Peter B grunted between gritted teeth. 

Wade nodded, giving Peter B a lasting look as he slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Peter B’s cock right up to the tip, flicking his tongue back into his mouth and smirking wider. “You still fine?” 

“Still fine.” Peter B grimaced. _Fuck, he’s good._

Wade did the same thing again, though even slower. “Now?” 

“Still fine.” Peter B grunted. 

“And now?” Without further ado, Wade took the whole thing in his mouth, right down to the base. He stared up at Peter B with wide, innocent eyes and slowly lifted his head, holding Peter B's cock up with his hand when he pulled away. “Bit of pre-cum? That tastes _good_ , baby boy. How much longer till the real thing happens?” 

“How long’s a piece of string?” Peter B managed to gasp out. 

“Don’t get sassy with me now, hun. How long do you think you’ll last? We’ll put a bet.” Wade flicked his tongue over the tip again. 

_Fuck_ me _, he’s so fucking_ good. “Five minutes.” 

“I should punish you for underestimating my skills, but I really want you to lose. I’m betting two.” Wade flicked his tongue out again. “Loser gets his next orgasm delayed.” 

“Deal.” Peter B nodded. 

With a glance at the digital clock on the kitchen bench and one last wink, Wade took Peter B’s cock in his mouth again and bobbed his head down, taking the whole thing in at once. Eyes closed, mouth open, Peter B focused on the way Wade was moving, his cheeks sucked in and tongue grinding and twirling against his cock mercilessly, sometimes brushing it with the tips of his teeth and sending a series of shivers down Peter B’s spine. Anything could happen and Peter B knew that if Wade pulled away now, he’d be begging for him to keep going without a thought for shame or embarrassment. 

“Oh, fuck,” Peter B groaned when Wade went right down to his base and purposely gagged. “Fuck me, when they said ‘with a mouth’, oh, fuck, I did _not_ think they meant this…” 

Wade hummed against him, lips and throat vibrating in _just_ the right way. Shuddering and gasping, Peter B came without warning Wade, straining to come down his throat as hard as possible. Pulling away, Wade let Peter B’s cock slip from his mouth with an obnoxious slurp, opening his mouth briefly to let Peter B see all the spit and come before he swallowed it in an over exaggerated manner, glancing over at the digital clock with lazy, sliding eyes. 

“Three minutes. My guess was closer, which means,” Wade grabbed Peter B’s cock again firmly, making it twitch with sensitivity, “you lose, hun. I will let you know, though, I’m pretty impressed you lasted that long.” 

“Thanks.” Peter B said dryly. 

“I’d appreciate it if you told me when you were gonna come, next time. Remember our little agreement for the loser?” Wade asked, brushing the tip of Peter B’s cock absently with his fingers. 

“Sorry.” That slipped out _way_ too easily. _The things a blowjob will do to a man._

Wade tapped his chin. “I think I might blow you again. Honestly, I can’t be fucked going to grab lube, so we’re just gonna have to make do with what we’ve got, which means I’m gonna spit all over you. How does that sound?” 

“Good.” Voice cracking, Peter B nodded desperately. 

“I’ll remember that, if you ever torture me: spitting on you is only gonna turn you on, not piss you off.” Wade opened his mouth, then pursed his lips and spat on Peter B’s cock, smirking up at him. “You ready?” 

“Yeah.” Peter B croaked. 

“‘Yeah’ what?” Wade asked. 

Peter B swallowed, hoping it would clear his throat a bit. “I’m ready.” It didn’t do a damn thing, his voice cracking again. 

Mouth wide open, Wade went back down on him and ate him up, mouth even wetter and tighter than the last round. Scratching and digging, Wade’s fingers pinned Peter B’s hips to the couch, leaving bruises that would disappear almost as soon as they popped up. 

Peter B resigned himself to staring at the ceiling again, forcing himself to not buck up against Wade. At one point, however, he couldn’t help jerk up, relishing the harsh grunt Wade gave as he shoved Peter B back into the couch and drove his fingers in _especially_ hard, making bruises that would last much longer than a few seconds. 

“Wade, I’m gonna- oh, _fuck_.” So much heat was pooling into his stomach, it made him feel almost sick. 

“What were you gonna do?” Wade pulled away, spit shamelessly dripping from his lips. His tongue lolled out of his mouth lazily, pushing more spit out. 

Pain rolled through his stomach in a steady, horrible - but so _nice_ \- wave and he almost cried at the loss of touch from Wade, who now only held his hips and stared at him with a lazy grin. _Fuck, no, go back. Or don’t, I kinda like this more than I really should._

“Aw, you upset, hun?” Wade’s voice lilted as he teased, a slight rasp edging it from having blown Peter B twice now. “Didn’t get to come down my throat again?” 

“Please ride me.” Desperation clawed its way into his voice and if he wasn’t feeling so goddamn _vulnerable_ and _used_ , he would’ve been embarrassed. 

Wade titled his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed questioningly and bottom lip pouting out teasingly. “You sad you didn’t get to come?” He said in a sulky voice. 

“Yeah, I’m sad.” He stopped there, but continued when Wade gave him a prompting look, lips parting and eyebrows raising in a ‘ _beg your pardon?’_ kind of way. “I’m sad I didn’t get to come. Down your throat.” He added at the end for good measure, knowing Wade would be pleased with him for it. 

It worked, because Wade stood and tilted Peter B’s chin up with his finger, smiling. “What would you say about coming in my ass instead?” 

“I can do that.” Peter B answered. 

“Hard?” Wade purred, leaning in close until their noses almost touched. 

“I can do it hard.” Peter B chased Wade’s lips and kissed him, cupping the back of his head to pull him in closer and lick his bottom lip. 

Chuckling, Wade pulled away. “As much as I like kissing you,” he climbed onto Peter B’s lap, sitting with his ass hanging between Peter B’s thighs, “I need you to use that pretty little mouth for something else.” 

Peter B parted his lips slightly, wondering what Wade had planned. A chaste kiss from Wade, only a little peck to his bottom lip and then there were two fingers nudging their way between his lips and teeth. Peter B opened his mouth obediently, closing again around the fingers and licking at them hungrily. They tasted somewhat salty and the texture was rough, making Peter B greedy to explore them more, slipping his tongue between and around them, drawing his head back and forth along the length of them while staring innocently at Wade, who was watching with a fond smile. 

“Alright baby boy, you better stop or you’re gonna hurt your neck.” Wade withdrew his fingers from Peter B’s mouth and put his hand behind him, probably fingering himself. His spare hand reached up and curled into Peter B’s hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging it gently as he kneaded his fingers through it. Making good use of his new grip, he tilted Peter B’s head back and peppered his neck with kisses, biting and sucking at random times as well and smiling against Peter B’s skin when he heard a moan or sigh. “Alright,” he held his hand in front of Peter B’s mouth, “lick.” 

Tongue wet, Peter B licked Wade’s hand. “Like that?” _Fuck, I wanna impress him so bad._

“Just like that.” Wade reached down and gripped Peter B’s lonely and rejected cock, which jumped immediately when it was finally touched again. He leaned in and kissed Peter B’s Adam's apple one last time, before easing himself down onto Peter B’s cock with a long sigh, eyes rolling back into his head. He felt tight around Peter B, painfully so, probably. 

“You okay?” Peter B asked in a whisper. 

“Oh, yeah, baby boy. It hurts in just the right way.” Murmured Wade as he wrapped his arms around Peter B’s neck and pulled him in close, pressing his nose in below his ear. “You really do love me, huh? Checking in to make sure I’m okay when we fuck.” 

Peter B put his arms around Wade’s waist, gripping him tightly. “I _do_ love you.” 

“I love you too.” Wade kissed his neck, settling right down on Peter B and bottoming out. 

They stayed that way for a moment, still except for their chests, rising and falling against each other like they were taking turns. 

“We can cuddle later. Loosen your arms a bit, baby.” Wade pressed his back against Peter B’s arms to prove his point, wiggling his hips as well. 

Letting go of Wade’s waist, Peter B moved his hands to rest on top of Wade’s thighs, holding them loosely in his fingers and staring as Wade straightened his back, chin coming to rest on Peter B’s head as he rocked his hips back and forth experimentally. Peter B let loose a shuddering sigh, unsure of whether he should be feeling this good this soon, without Wade even having really moved. 

Shifting, Wade moved his arms back from being around Peter B’s neck and instead placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping them and pushing as he lifted himself up and down slowly. Peter B gasped softly, the painful heat in his stomach flaring back up, begging for Wade to _go, go, go,_ and start bouncing. Speeding up, Wade increased the friction between them, establishing a reasonable pace and sticking to it before making another jump in pace. Peter B moaned and moved his hands around to press against Wade’s hips. 

Wade was bouncing down _hard_ on him now, allowing the heat to pool up in Peter B’s stomach again and making him moan raggedly at each heavy drop of Wade’s body into his lap. At the feeling of Wade’s cock hitting against his stomach, he licked his hand and reached down to grab it, holding it tightly as Wade thrust through. 

"Oh, baby boy, you know how to treat the man who rides you." Wade groaned, head tilted back, chest puffed out and hips shifted, stuck out behind him. 

Fire was burning in the pit of Peter B's stomach, the flames seeming to burn up whenever Wade landed down on him. Each bounce was accompanied by Wade grunting loudly, which was sort of surprising to Peter B for some weird reason. It shouldn't have been a shock that Wade was noisy during sex, but Peter B was still delighted and amazed, finding the raspy sounds highly attractive and adding to the experience so much more. 

_Maybe MJ wasn't happy with the sex, either,_ Peter B thought, smiling at the idea. She'd always been fairly vocal, while he was… well, it wasn't that he wasn't _enjoying_ himself, he _was_ , he just didn't really like being noisy, didn't think it could come across as sexy and didn't really feel a need for it. It wasn’t that he was purposely quiet or restricted either, he felt what he felt and wasn’t over-expressive about it. 

Grunting roughly, Wade collapsed against Peter B and lifted up his lower half, letting his hips do the work while his arms snaked their way around Peter B’s neck and pulled him in close again. Seeing a golden opportunity to get on Wade’s good side, Peter B kissed his neck, collarbone and shoulder. Wade moaned loud and long in his ear, voice cutting out briefly when he hit against his thighs and pushed back up. Given the way Wade was moaning and the heat coursing through his stomach, Peter B figured he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“I’m gonna come.” He announced shakily, kissing Wade’s neck. 

“Fill me up, baby.” Wade muttered and bit his earlobe. 

Less than a minute later he came, groaning loudly against Wade’s skin. Wade came as well shortly after that, leaving Peter B’s hand and stomach feeling sticky. Chest rising and falling rapidly, Wade relaxed against Peter B completely, his whole body heaving as he panted and shuddered. 

“You still wanna fuck my face?” Peter B asked when Wade caught his breath. 

Wade shook his head. “I’m not angry enough with you anymore. You owe me, though.” 

“You were angry with me? I was wondering why you were being so mean.” Peter B chuckled softly, stroking Wade’s back with feathery fingers. 

“Not _angry_ -angry. Annoyed.” Wade sighed. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for the past nine years, of course I was gonna be a little pissy.” 

“I kinda liked it.” Peter B muttered. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Wade hummed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We should have a shower.” 

Groaning, Peter B held Wade tightly and pushed up from the couch, stumbling and catching himself. Hefting Wade up a little, he wiggled his shoulders and got more comfortable, carrying Wade through to the bathroom and putting him down gingerly. 

Washing off was pleasantly domestic, something Peter B had honestly _never_ imagined doing with Wade. There had been times where he fantasised about having sex with Wade, sure, but he’d never given any thought to the after-sex bliss, the way Wade would pull him close in the shower with a lazy smirk. He didn’t think that Wade would kiss him, slipping his tongue in and not _demanding_ attention, but just exploring around and playing with him. Experiencing it, he kind of wished he had given it a thought. 

Despite the interruptions of Wade’s kissing, they eventually cleaned themselves off and got dry. Wade was fairly adamant they have lunch and watch a movie after, dragging Peter B into the kitchen to help make toasted sandwiches. They went back on the couch and Wade dragged Peter B to sit in his lap, trying to convince him it would be much more comfortable than the couch cushions. Peter B laughed, pretending to struggle but ultimately letting Wade pull him up and pepper kisses against the back of his neck. 

Two shitty rom-coms, a lazy dinner and a quick dessert later, Wade was climbing into bed and watching Peter B as he put on a shirt and underwear before hopping in beside him. 

“Oh, finally, I can cuddle you and it’s not homoerotic.” Wade muttered as he spooned Peter B. 

“Now it’s just homo.” Peter B chuckled. 

“You’re gonna stay with me?” Wade asked. 

Reaching around behind him blindly, Peter B was aiming to hug Wade’s waist, but his hand ended up resting against his ass. _I guess that’s not too bad, then._ “I love you. I was just an idiot about it.” 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Wade kissed the back of his head. “G’night.” 

“‘Night.” Peter B patted his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Stop squeezing. I’m too tired to fuck.” Wade headbutted him gently and snuggled in. 

“Sorry.” Peter B moved his hand out to hug his pillow instead, getting even more comfortable. 

For once in his life, Peter B. Parker felt like he’d made the right decision, and that maybe he wasn’t as much of a moron as he thought he was. 


End file.
